legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine (Skullgirls)
Valentine (JP: ヴァレンタイン) is the last surviving member of the Last Hope and is now working with Double and Marie, the current Skullgirl. She was responsible for Painwheel's transformation under the direction of Brain Drain. Backstory Valentine lost her eye in the incident that destroyed Lab 7. The cross in her remaining eye is result from the lab's experimental drug test, as the team were not only in charge of the tests but test subjects themselves. The scar on her lips existed prior to the attack. Valentine’s “superhuman” feats can be attributed to her ninja skills, and she is able to exceed certain human limits due to Lab 7’s modifications. Her counter animation is most likely an illusion or a body double. Valentine used to be second-in-command of the Last Hope before the rest of the group were wiped out; prior to this incident Christmas was the leader. Valentine got along with the Last Hope members, getting along with Hallow the best but also having a small rivalry with Christmas. Personality As her bio suggests, little is truly known about Valentine apart from her service as a Last Hope operative and servant of the Skullgirl. Her motive to join the Skullgirl was chiefly out of self-preservation, but also in the hopes of researching the powers that control the Skull Heart behind enemy lines. Despite taking orders from higher powers, Valentine's actions are largely influenced by her own personal agenda. What precious little that is known about Valentine is evidenced in her story mode and combat dialogue. She often comes across as impersonal and condescending, with little emotional fluctuation. She does not hesitate to resort to murder and, aside from feeling slight guilt toward Painwheel, has no real morality. An interview with Alex Ahad states that despite her demeanor Valentine "acts like a jerk" to conceal her good intent and emotions.[1] It should be noted that in her origin story from Skullgirls Mobile she is very capable of showing genuine concern for those around her such as the Last Hope, the No Man's Land survivors/refugees which included a mutilated Patricia, and Carol before she became Painwheel, going as far as to ask Brain Drain for another, more suitable candidate. During the Last Hope’s mission to rescue a group of child refugees Valentine goes against Chirstmas' orders and puts her mission on hold in favor of applying immediate medical attention to those in need. Christmas even acknowledges Valentine's act of kindness, calling her generous, seemingly overlooking her insubordination in favor of this. As mentioned prior Valentine had a tendency to go against orders from her superiors to pursue what she feels is right. Patty refers to Valentine as an overachiever with a big ego, Easter, though jokingly, backs this claim up. Valentine has shown a fondness for medical science and learning, and often refers to her own actions as parts of "experiments" or "research". This is especially apparent when she encounters Ms. Fortune, and becomes intrigued to Ms. Fortune's paradoxical existence to the point of attacking her with the intent of cutting her open. Combat dialogue between Valentine and Parasoul hint that the two knew each other in the past (though this is never elaborated in any story mode).She hates Brain Drain so much, that she became an assasin to kill him. LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Brain Drain Painwheel Marie (Skullgirls) Double (Skullgirls) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Taki (Soul Calibur) Natsu (Soul Calibur) Mai Shiranui Kirumi Tojo Speed O Sound Sonic Sheena Fujibayashi Ruby Rose Yang Xiao Long Samus Aran Gallery Ibuki and Valentine.png|"Ibuki and Valentine" Sheena and Valentine.jpg|"Valentine brainwashing Sheena Fujibayashi" Valentine2.png Valentine3.png Valentine4.png Valentine5.png Valentine6.png Valentine7.png Valentine8.png Valentine9.png Valentine10.png Valentine11.png Valentine12.png Valentine13.png Valentine14.png Valentine15.png Valentine16.png Valentine17.png Valentine18.png Valentine1.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Character hailing from the Skullgirls Univrese Category:Ninjas Category:Medics Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Post Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502